


family meeting

by kqrlnap



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, techno's kinda a softie, tubbo and wilbur have a soft moment bc i love brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: philza calls a family meeting, he's desperate to have all of his sons back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	family meeting

“what the fuck, techno? you can't just- you can't just barge in here.” tommy said icily, staring with cold, grey eyes at the man he considered his brother just less than a month ago.

“dadza called a family meeting, told me it was finally time we work out issues, whatever that means. gather up tubbo, ghostbur’s already there.” and before tommy could respond, techno was gone, vanished. so he sighed, gathered up a few things, and went to locate tubbo.

“hey tubbo… bad news. big man philza’s called a “family meeting”, whatever the fuck that is. he wants us, ghostbur, and technoblade’s gonna be there as well.” tommy spoke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, mostly expecting his best friend to start yelling about how they aren't going and that it's definitely a setup. 

but instead, tubbo had a similar reaction to him. sighed, tears rushed to his eyes, picked up a few things he’d need for the journey, and stood beside tommy, wordlessly nodding and confirming he was ready to go.

tommy started into the tired, washed out colour of the eyes of the boy beside him, but since his weren't any better (in fact, they were much, much worse.), he didn't comment and just started walking, tubbo traliling not far behind.

tubbo shivered as they went through the second portal, appearing not far away from techno, phil and ranboo’s home, although his shiver was not due to the harsh winds that passed through this biome, it was his body’s way of reminding him he shouldn't trust this place. 

phil opened the door once they knocked, a sitting technoblade expressionlessly listening to ghostbur talk about something he was clearly passionate about. “i'm happy you decided to come, boys.” phil starts, but stops to think harder about what to say once tubbo and tommy are sat down on the couches near ghostbur, but avoiding eye contact with techno.

“you're all absolute messes. i’m aware this family has never been quite functional, but we don't have to be that one family that never gets along. you guys are brothers, and we’re a family. anyone wanna make an effort to fix their relationships with anyone here?”

everyone stared blankly at phil, but then ghostbur stood, shyly fidgeting. “to everyone here, i'm so sorry for everything alivebur put you through, you're all amazing people, and although i know i’ll never be your real brother, im proud to have been apart of this family, even if for a short time.” tommy looked over, and could see techno attempting, and failing, to use his hair to cover the light tears that cascaded down his face. 

“uh, techno… i’m really sorry for leaving your side and joining tubbo’s. honestly, my only explanation would just be i feel such a compelling pull to tubbo, like hes my platonic soulmate or some sappy shit like that, and i made the poor mistake of choosing one of you over the other, when i could've at least tried to compromise.” tommy spoke quietly, but watched as the tears techno was producing slowly got heavier, until one dropped onto the floor and techno couldn’t hide it anymore. “tommy, jesus christ, i thought you had used me or some shit like that. like i didn't matter and you didn't care about me. i was fucking unhappy, y’know that, you little gremlin child?” techno laughed lightly, watching as tommy gasped and quickly slapped a hand to his mouth.

“dadza! dadza, technoblade said a no no word!!” he said teasingly, watching as phil smiled warmly and laughed with them. meanwhile, over in the corner, ghostbur and tubbo were having a very animated, but quiet, conversation. 

“you shouldn’t be the one sorry, ghostbur. i know it's not you, but if alivebur is in there, i just want him to know im sorry for saying tommy shouldnt be like you. you were a brave man, although a little unstable, you had pure love in your heart for your brothers and your family. i thank you for your service as a citizen of l’manburg, as a friend, and as my honorary older brother. ” wilbur heard it. ghostbur felt the crack of his heart against the glass that separated them. 

and for once, wilbur took over. he pulled tubbo into a hug, whispering with a strained and split voice, “i love you, tubbo.” before ghostbur returned to control.

hours later, tubbo looked away from ghostbur’s semi transparent body, his eyes instead taking comfort in the moon as he whispered, “i love you too, wilbur.” to the night sky.


End file.
